1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for verification of a file system location by using a sentinel.
2. Background
In UNIX* file system hierarchies a tree structure may exist, wherein the tree structure comprises of directories and files. A directory may include other directories and files, wherein the other directories that are included in a directory may be referred to as subdirectories. The top level directory of the UNIX file system may be referred to as the root or the root directory. * UNIX is a trademark or registered trademark of The Open Group.
Additionally, in UNIX file systems, the capability exists to mount other file systems into the root of the UNIX file system hierarchy at a “mount point” or at “mount points” within previously mounted file systems. The “mount point” is a specific directory location within the overall UNIX file system hierarchy. This mechanism allows an administrator to construct a flexible and expandable UNIX file system hierarchy which includes a number of mounted file systems that can be local or remote, wherein the remote files systems may include Network File System (NFS) mounted file systems. End users at a command prompt and application programs may see one complete UNIX file system hierarchy and may be unaware as to which specific directories are within which mounted file systems.